


What My Lady Wants...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Lady Wants...

John usually didn't need to be told what Katie needed from him, although sometimes, when she was a little too tired to talk, she would leave him a note. He was smiling now as he read her latest one. 

'Play with my hair until I fall asleep. I promise I'll love you forever.' 

He had folded the note and pinned it to the board where he kept all the notes she had given him, careful to keep the less PG ones hidden in a different place. The board was only for the gentle ones, the sweet ones, the ones that the kids could see without too much shame. He had made her some tea, aware she would need it, and taken it upstairs with him, finding her reading in the bed, already ready to settle for the night. Whilst she drank her tea he changed into his night shirt and shorts, moving away to wash and brush his teeth, padding barefoot around the bed to settle beside her, smiling when she set the book aside and finished her tea, setting the cup away from her so she couldn't knock it over. John had moved onto his side, letting her curl into his arms, one pulling her so she was tucked under his chin, his other hand stroking gently through her hair, occasionally lightly twiddling a strand or two between his fingers, his smile soft as he kissed her hairline. 

"Get some sleep babe, I'm here."

This is pretty much his usual routine but he doesn't mind, he loves that she knows he will accept what she needs from him. He is still smiling as he gently strokes her hair again, enjoying her soft purr of happiness as she finally settles, arms pressed tight to his chest, digging a little into his shirt, claiming him as her own. 

"Thank you."

He smiles again, kissing her hairline again gently. 

"Shhh, just sleep."


End file.
